Following the development of the terminal device, different kinds of terminal devices become more and more important for people's work and life. Usually, for a terminal device installing a certain operating system, display frames are refreshed frequently to represent different display image at different times.
Usually, a display refresh process of a terminal device, such as a mobile phone, may include an image render operation, an image compose operation, and an image display operation. In detail, each application, such as a desktop application, a video application, etc., first executes the image render operation to render a corresponding image, then executes the image compose operation to compose the image rendered by each application to one display frame, after the image render operation of all applicants have been finished; and then outputs the display frame to a display screen to finish the display. However, the usual display refresh process with some defects needed to be resolved.